Both domestically and worldwide, mobile or portable seating has been an important addition to the world of sports, camping, construction, hunting, and the like. More specifically, in the fields of auto repair and construction, many stools and chairs have been developed to fit the need of working on tasks located at or below waist level; however, when projects become too close to ground level, these stools cease to be useful and offer no assistance to the workman.
Thus, there is a need for a stool or chair that can, in addition to functioning as a traditional chair or stool, both provide support and assistance for completing tasks at or around waist level as well as yielding upper body support when working near ground level.
The present novel technology addresses these needs.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.